The Unseen Shadow
by Angelfang
Summary: All goes well for Eveningkit until she sees something that she was not supposed to see. Watch as she and her friends, Icekit Iceshadow27 and Pinkkit Pink Kitty Cat fall in love, fight, become apprentices, and more.
1. Clans

**Airclan**

**Leader: **

**Songstar-Black she-cat with silver marking on muzzle paws and back. has dark forest green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Shadowstreak-black tom with dark grey eyes with white on his back**

**Medicine cat: **

**Dayheart- Grey she cat with dark grey tabby stripes. kind ice blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Brightsky-pale ginger and black she-cat with bright blue Featherpaw**

**Sungaze-dark ginger tom with green Smogpaw**

**Darkspots-grey she-cat with black spots on her fur. has yellow-green eyes.**

**Solorwind-white she-cat with silver paws, stomach, and muzzle. has grey **

**Watersplash-silver she-cat with dark blue eyesapprinticeDustpaw**

**Moonwind-black she-cat with pale blue eyes. She is Redpaw**

**Grassthorn-pale grey tom with scars on his flank and left eye. has grass green **

**Lightfang-white tom with orange eyes.**

**Sharkskin-blue grey tom with rough scale like fur. has pale yellow eyes.**

**Snake-eye-tan tom with blue snake like eyes.**

**Bloodscar-blood red tom with greyish black eyes. has a scar running down his back to his tail.**

**Puddleheart-pale white she-cat with black paws, tail, and around the right eye. has dark icy blue eyes.**

**Flarestorm-ginger she cat with dark brown tabby amber eyes.**

**Mintstorm-grey tabby she-cat with mint green eyes. apprintice Tinypaw**

**Silentclaw-black tom with grey spots on his grayish green Meadowpaw**

**Jaystare-dark brown tom with black makrings on his dark hazel eyes**

**Greyscar-grey tom with ginger on his chest and green eyes long scar over his left eye.(Eveningdawns father)**

**Eveningdawn(main character)-white she-cat with weird blackand red markings. Has silver blue eyes.(start as kit)**

**Gingerstep-grey tom with ginger honey green eyes.(Eveningdawns brother).(start as kit)**

**Airsong-ginger she-cat with light blue eyes and grey paws.(Eveningdawns sister).(start as kit)**

**Mistbird-misty white she-cat with silver paws and blackish pink eyes.**

**Shadowclaw- Black tom with deep blue eyes. (He is jet black, so black that there's a purple tint to it)**

**Blackstorm-****black with green eyes**

**Dreamcloud-cream pawed black she-cat with brown eyes fluffy cloud like fur**

**Windclaw-light grey tom with yellow eyes**

**Eaglewing-brown tom with icy blue eyes withe a white face**

**Timberwind-redish brown tom with brown eyes and white paws**

**Apprintices:**

**Meadowpaw (Meadowfur)- light golden she-cat brown eyes with white on her face paws and tail**

**Featherpaw (Featherstorm)- Black tom with grey eyes. Brother of Icepaw.**

**Dustpaw (Dusttail)- Grey tabby with black stripes**

**Owlpaw (Owlwing)- Tan tabby with gold eyes and specks of black and brown and has white on his chest and the tip of his tail. Brother of Hawkpaw.**

**Hawkpaw (Hawkflight)- Dark brown she-cat green eyes with speckles of black on her pelt and has white on her muzzle and paws, Sister of Owlpaw.**

**Redpaw(Redflower)-rusty darkish orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Tinypaw(Tinydrop)-small silver she-cat with light blue eyes**

**Smogpaw(Smogwind)-gray tom with dark yellow eyes**

**Queens:**

**Fawncloud-brown she-cat with grey marking on her legs. Light blue eyes.(Eveningdawns mother)**

**Kits:Eveningkit, Airkit, Gingerkit**

**Mate:Greyscar**

**Mapleleaf-maple brown she-cat with white underbelly and black paws bright green eyes**

**Mate:****Sungaze**

**Kits:Snowkit,Dawnkit, Flowerkit**

**Snowflower-white she-cat with gray paws muzzle and tail with pale blue-grey eyes**

**mate:Shadowclaw**

**Kits:Icekit,Featherkit**

**Amberstrike-white with small black spots and blue eyes**

**Mate:Blackstorm **

**Kits:Pinkkit,Shadekit**

**Kits:**

**Snowkit-white tom with a black hind paw grey blue eyes**

**Dawnkit-dark ginger tabby she-cat with honey green eyes**

**Flowerkit-silver white she-cat with ginger tabby stripes on legs,back and muzzle blue eyes**

**Icekit-**Black she-cat with white on her muzzle, front paws, and chest; has deep blue eyes

**Pinkkit-jet black she-cat with smooth fur and green eyes**

**Shadekit-white and black she cat has green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Dapplewind-calico she-cat with silver paws. bright grren eyes**

**Mudpool-brown she-cat with crystal pool blue eyes**

**Silverflash-silver she-cat with amber eyes**

SunClan

Leader:

Sunstar- Bright orange tom with golden eyes

Deputy:

Brightclaw- Black she-cat with gray paws, chest, and ears; has pale green eyes

Medicine cat:

Goldenclover-creamy she-cat with amber eyes

WaterClan:

Leader:

Silverstar-pure white tom with golden eyes and silver markings going down his back

Deputy:

Softgaze-orange tabby she-cat with light amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Leafshadow- black she-cat with golden paws and leaf green eyes

Nightclan

Leader:

Snakestar-Black tom with dark green eyes

Deputy:

Redclaw- faded red tom with white on his ears and chest; has brown eyes

Medicine cat:

Breezestep- light cream she-cat with a black patch over her eye with pale gold eyes.


	2. Prologue

A yowl split through the midnight air and Dayheart rushed into the nursery with herbs in her mouth. Fawncloud, Snowflower, and Amberstrike were all giving birth. As Dayheart rushed to each of the queens, Mapleleaf and her kits, Snowkit, Dawnkit, and Flowerkit rushed over to help the poor medicine cat deliver the kits. After what seemed like hours, all the queens were suckling the darlings. It was morning when three tom cats rushed inside and went over to there mates. "Greyscar," said Fawncloud. "Meet your two daugters and your son. This is Airkit," She pointed to a ginger she-kit with grey paws. "Gingerkit," She pointed to a ginger tom. "And this one right here is Eveningkit." She pointed to a white she cat with red and black markings. "Those are lovely names Fawncloud," said a very tired Snowflower. "Thanks, what are your kits names, Amberstrike and Snowflower?" Amberstrike looked over to Fawncloud and said, "This darling right here is Pinkkit," She pointed to a jet black she-cat. "And this one right here is Shadekit." She pointed to the white and black she cat. Snowflower raised her head and said, "This one right here is Featherkit," She pointed to a black tom. "And this lovely she-cat is Icekit." She pointed to black she-cat with white front paws, muzzle, and chest. Blackstorm, Amberstike's mate, and Shadowclaw, Snowflower's mate, walked over to see Fawncloud while Greyscar did the same to Snowflower and Amberstrike. "They're beautiful," all three toms mewed. "Thanks," mewed the three tired queens. "Lets go," mewed Greyscar. "They need their rest." The three toms left their mates and went outside while the three queens licked their kits and went to sleep. They all had a feeling that their kits would become the best of friends like they did when they were kits. Little did they know that Eveningkit, Pinkkit, and Icekit would have to go through a lot before all would be peaceful...


	3. Chapter 1

The bright sunlight shone through the nursery and onto Eveningkit who yawned  
and jumped up. She rushed over to her denmates, Pinkkit and Icekit, and slowly  
crouched down and jumped into Pinkkit and Icekit jerking them awake. Pinkkit  
and Icekit turned and saw their friend laughing. "HEY!" They yelled. Icekit  
and Pinkkit pounced onto their friend. "Ah, attack!" yelled Eveningkit,  
playful like.

Gingerkit jumped up. "Attack!? Who's attacking?" The three friends looked  
at each other and laughed. "Nobody's attacking, Gingerkit." Icekit said.  
"Yeah, don't worry." Pinkkit said. Gingerkit slowly calmed down."I'm going  
back to sleep." he mewed, laying back down. "What! Why? It's like very bright  
outside," said Eveningkit. "I know," Gingerkit yawned."But I am tired."  
"Well okay." Pinkkit said.

The three friends went outside. The sun shone brightly. "I love Greenleaf.  
It's always so pretty outside," said Icekit. Her black fur shimmered in the  
bright sunlit sky. Eveningkit walked in front of her friends and declared,  
"Lets play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Icekit questioned.

"Umm, a Clan game! I'll be the leader, Icekit you'll be the deputy, and  
Pinkkit, you're the enemy who's invading our territory." Eveningkit explained.

"Great!" Pinkkit crouched down and crept forward while Icekit and Eveningkit  
hissed and flattened their ears. "It's an invader Eveningstar!" Icekit hissed.  
"Right you are you puny deputy! I will take over your territory with my bare  
paws!" Pinkkit growled stepping forward. "Not on my tail!" Eveningkit spat  
leaping onto Pinkkit, driving them both towards the elders who were laying in  
the sun.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kits!" one elder snapped impatiently while  
flicking her tail.

"S-sorry..." Eveningkit and Pinkkit mewed quietly.

They backed away from the irratated elder and walked with Icekit to the  
middle of camp."Hey Tinypaw!" Eveningkit called at a silver she-cat  
passing by. "Oh, hey Eveningkit, Icekit, Pinkkit," mewed Tinypaw. Her  
light blue eyes shone with care. "Hey, Eveningkit, Icekit, Pinkkit, Tinypaw!"  
The four she-cats turned, and Eveningkit was sure she saw the silver she-cat's  
ears turn bright red. "H-Hey Smogpaw," said Tinypaw. Eveningkit whispered  
to the others, then finally said, "Well, we've got to go. See you later,  
Tinypaw, you to Smogpaw."

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Sky  
Rock for a Clan meeting!" Songstar yowled. A few minutes later, the Clan  
cats started popping out of their dens and approached the Sky Rock, murmuring  
loudly with each, and looked up at Songstar. "Today we have three kits here  
today that are old enough to become apprentices. Dawnkit step up." Songstar  
meowed. Dawnkit shivered in excitement and walked up to Songstar.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice  
shall be known as Dawnpaw. Bloodscar, you will be mentor to this apprentice.  
You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to  
your new apprentice." Songstar meowed. The two touched noses, then stepped  
back.

"Flowerkit step forward." Songstar motioned.

Flowerkit slowly walked up to her leader her sides trembling from  
anticipation. "From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this  
apprentice shall be known as Flowerpaw. Flarestorm, you will be mentor to this  
apprentice. You have much experience as a warrior, may you pass down what you  
have learned to this apprentice as well." Songstar declared.

Flowerpaw and Flarestorm touched noses and stepped back.

"Now, Snowpaw will you step forward?" Songstar questioned. Snowpaw nodded  
nervously but stepped up boldly walked up to his leader. "From this moment,  
until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as  
Snowpaw. Puddleheart, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a brave  
and powerful warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new  
apprentice."

Snowpaw and Puddleheart touched nose and stepped back.

The crowd below cheered together yowling, "Snowpaw! Flowerpaw! Dawnpaw!  
Snowpaw! Flowerpaw! Dawnpaw!" Their mother yowled the loudest out of them all.  
"You all may go about your regular activities." Songstar declared walking back  
into his den.

"Eveningkit, Pinkkit, Icekit, time to go to bed!" called their mothers  
from the nursery.

"Okay, we're coming." The three cats ran to their mothers and could not  
help but think what tomorrow might bring them.


	4. Chapter 2

Eveningkit, Pinkkit, and Icekit woke up to the bright sun and birds chirping.

Icekit jumped up, yawning from sleep. "I can't believe we are almost six moons old!"

"Yes, but we have another three moons to go, if you forgot." Icekit turned around and spotted Airkit.

"Oh, hi, Airkit. Are you excited about becoming an apprentice?" Pinkkit questioned.

"No, I want to be a medicine cat," claimed Airkit dryly. "I don't like hurting others."

Shadekit, Gingerkit, Featherkit, Pinkkit, Icekit, and Eveningkit jumped up and yowled, _"What?!"_ Airkit stumbled back, scared at the noise. Dust scattered everywhere when Airkit fell.

Eveningkit shook the dust off and asked, "Why a medicine cat; you can't have a mate or kits!"

Airkit looked around and said, "I know, but that's a sacrifice I am willing to take."

Eveningkit looked at her sister like she grew two tails. She sighed and gave her sister a supporting nudge. "If that's what you want, Airkit, then go ahead and be a medicine cat."

Airkit smiled at her sister and replied, "Thanks, Eveningkit."

Just then, a yowl split through the nursery. It was Freshstep, and she was about to have her kits. Dayheart rushed into the nursery; shortly after, Crowtalon came running over to his mate's aid. All of the kits came rushing over. When one of the kits, came the medicine cat told Eveningkit and Airkit to start licking it the wrong way to help its breathing; she did the same with the other kits.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Eveningkit.

"I think I will name this one Cloudkit", Freshstep pointed to a black tom with white patches, "this one Redkit," she flicked her tail to a red tom, "the brown tabby tom Thornkit, and this one... Why don't ya'll name it." The kits gathered around and looked at the light brown tom with white on his front paws tail tip muzzle and chest.

"What about Hawkkit?" Airkit suggested.

Freshstep looked at Airkit and purred, "What a wonderful name."

Dayheart turned to the kits and said, "Let's go, young ones; Freshstep needs her rest."

The kits went outside. "Hey, kits!" They turned around to see a bluish grey tom walking toward them.

"Hey, Bluepaw." Eveningkit said.

Eveningkit looked and saw Shadekit turn away; she looked at Shadekit knowingly, and Shadekit gave her a glare. Eveningkit smirked. She motioned for the others without Bluepaw and Shadekit knowing it. While whispering to the others, they looked over to Shadekit and Bluepaw. Bluepaw looked like he was in pain; Shadekit kept stealing glances at him. Then, Shadekit looked at him again, and he looked up and saw Shadekit staring at him. She turned her head as fast as she could. Eveningkit looked at Bluepaw and saw that he looked sad.

Eveningkit walked over to Bluepaw and sat down. "What's wrong, Bluepaw?"

Bluepaw looked at Eveningkit and said, "I like Shadekit, but I don't think she likes me."

Eveningkit gave him a look that said, "Are you kidding?" and asked, "Why don't you ask her?"

"Are you kidding!?" Bluepaw asked, surprised.

Shadekit looked over at Bluepaw and Eveningkit. She got up, walked over there, and blurted out, "I really like you, Bluepaw, but why would you like a kit like me?"

Bluepaw didn't say anything, and Shadekit took it the wrong way and ran out of camp.

Eveningkit knocked Bluepaw out of it and threatened, "Go get her and tell her that you like her, or I will claw your ears off." Bluepaw nodded and ran out of camp, calling Shadekit's name.

Pinkkit looked worried for her sister but let Bluepaw go after her. Gingerkit walked off with Airkit and Featherkit, leaving Pinkkit, Icekit, and Eveningkit by themselves. The kits went over to where the sun was shining on some rocks and let their fur warm up.

It was about nightfall when Shadekit and Bluepaw came back. Eveningkit and her best friends looked up from where they were eating. Pinkkit jumped up and ran over to where her sister was and gave her a friendly lick. Shadekit had a huge smile plastered on her face and so did Bluepaw. Eveningkit smiled and walked away with Icekit and Pinkkit to the nursery, waiting for tomorrow. Little did they know that it would be a day that would change their lives forever.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey this is the third chapter of my stories. WOO! I want good reviews please, I don't care if you hate it. i know some of these names in my story but, DEAL WITH IT. Okayshere we go on to the story. WOO!**

"Hey Pinkkit, Icekit." Yowled Eveningkit. "Let's go outside to the forest."

Icekit looked up from the moss nest that was in the nursery. The bramble walls shielded the kits from the windy air that was blowing outside. Pinkkit jumped up from where she was laying on the sandy ground of the nursery where the sun was seeking through the brambles, warming the sand.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Pinkkit.

Icekit was washing her fur while the conversation was going on. She stopped to look up when Eveningkit asked her what she thought. Icekit stood up and claimed dryly, "I don't know, we could get into a lot of trouble and, I don't want my apprentice ceremony to be postponed till I am 7 moons old."

Yea Icekit is right, Eveningkit. "Come guys please." Eveningkit begged. She gave them her best pretty please face. Icekit and Pinkkit looked at each other and sighed. "Okay Eveningkit we'll come."

Eveningkit jumped up and squealed in joy."Really!" "Great!"

Eveningkit and her friends ran out of the nursery and over the the rock tunnel that was hidden behind the nursery. Brambles covered the side of it so everyone thought it was just a wall. Pinkkit went first then it was Icekit and lastly Eveningkit. The kits ran to the bright field of flowers that was outside of the camp and near the forest.

"Let's hunt." Icekit spoke out clearly.

"Okay." Pinkkit mewed.

"Okay we need to split up." Eveningkit said.

Icekit and Pinkkit gave Eveningkit a confused look.

"Why?" They chimed.

Eveningkit sighed. "To catch more prey." Eveningkit dryly exclaimed.

…….."Oh." they mewed. Their ears were flat against their head.

The kits split up looking for prey to bring back to camp. While Eveningkit was stalking a mouse she heard some hushed whisper, thinking that it was Pinkkit and Icekit she snuck over in a clump of golden colored leaves.

What she saw was not Pinkkit or Icekit but, Jaystare. He was a dark brown tom with black markings on his dark hazel eyes. He was talking to a dark silver she-cat with a grayish tint to her long dark fur.

Eveningkit tried to see what color eyes she had. They looked green from Eveningkit's point of view. Then three big cats came out. One was a big brownish red tom with long front claws.

The one beside him was smaller but still big. He was a yellow-golden tom with a white tail

. The next cat was the smallest out of all of them. She was a dusty fawn colored she-cat with black tabby stripes.

The silver colored she-cat hissed "When will we take over AirClan Jaystare?"

"Keep your fur on Splash." Jaystare hissed sourly.

Splash glared at him and flicked her tail. The brownish red tom stepped up. "Brick………" Splash hissed.

Jaystare walked in front of Splash and mewed, "We will take over AirClan in due time, my love." Jaystare pressed his muzzle against hers."And this is how………."

Eveningkit darted out of the clump of leave not wanting to hear his sinister plan. She ran till she bumped into Pinkkit and Icekit.

Icekit and Pinkkit gave Eveningkit a questioning look.

Eveningkit mewed "Let's get back to camp."

The kits walked back toward the camp and sneaked in through the stone tunnel.

"Now what happened?" They mewed.

Eveningkit told them everything that went on in the forest.

Pinkkit's ear twitched and Icekit flicked her tail, both staring with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 4

Eveningkit, Pinkkit, Icekit, Featherkit, Gingerkit, Airkit, and Shadekit were all waiting to become apprentices.

Songstar started to give the ceremonies. "Featherkit come forward." Featherkit walked up shaking form anticipation.

"From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Featherpaw. Brightsky, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Brightsky and Featherpaw touched noses

"Icekit step up." Icekit slowly walked up, nervously she stood tall and proud. From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Icepaw. Snake-eye, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Icepaw and Snake-eye touched noses

"Gingerkit, come on up. Gingerkit stood up and made his way up to the Sky Rock. From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Gingerpaw. Mistbird, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Gingerpaw and Mistbird touched noses

"Pinkkit, come you are next. Pinkkit walked nervously, but she still stood tall and proud. From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Pinkpaw. Greyscar, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Pinkpaw and Greyscar touched noses.

"Shadekit, step up. Shadekit walked up proudly. From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Shadepaw. Shadowclaw, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Shadepaw and Shadowclaw touched noses.

"Eveningkit, come forward. Eveningkit walked up, tall and proud, but quivering with excitement. From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Eveningpaw. Jaystare, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Eveningpaw had a scared look on her face. Eveningpaw and Jaystare touched noses.

"Now Airkit, you choose the path of a medicine cat tomorrow is the half moon, you will go with Dayheart to receive your medicine cat apprentice name."

"That is all you may go about your regular activities." Songstar jumped off the sky Rock and walked into her den.


	7. Clans2

**Airclan**

**Leader:**

**Songstar-Black she-cat with silver marking on muzzle paws and back. Has dark forest green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Shadowstreak-black tom with dark grey eyes with white on his back**

**Medicine cat:**

**Dayheart- Grey she cat with dark grey tabby stripes. Kind ice blue eyes Apprentice Airpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Bloodscar-blood red tom with grayish black eyes. Has a scar running down his back to his tail. Apprentice Dawnpaw**

**Puddleheart-pale white she-cat with black paws, tail, and around the right eye. Has dark icy blue eyes. Apprentice Snowpaw**

**Flarestorm-ginger she cat with dark brown tabby amber eyes. Apprentice Flowerpaw**

**Mintstorm-grey tabby she-cat with mint green eyes. Apprentice Tinypaw**

**Silentclaw-black tom with grey spots on his grayish green Meadowpaw**

**Brightsky-pale ginger and black she-cat with bright blue Featherpaw**

**Sungaze-dark ginger tom with green Smogpaw**

**Solorwind-white she-cat with silver paws, stomach, and muzzle. Has grey eyes. Apprentice Owlpaw**

**Watersplash-silver she-cat with dark blue eyes apprentice Dustpaw**

**Moonwind-black she-cat with pale blue eyes. She is blind. Apprintice Redpaw**

**Grassthorn-pale grey tom with scars on his flank and left eye. Has grass green Hawkpaw**

**Lightfang-white tom with orange eyes. Apprentice Blackpaw**

**Sharkskin-blue grey tom with rough scale like fur. Has pale yellow eyes. Apprentice Bluepaw**

**Snake-eye-tan tom with blue snake like eyes. Apprentice Icepaw**

**Jaystare-dark brown tom with black markings on his dark hazel eyes Apprentice Eveningpaw**

**Greyscar-grey tom with ginger on his chest and green eyes long scar over his left eye. (Eveningdawns father) Apprentice Pinkpaw**

**Mistbird- misty white she-cat with silver paws and blackish pink eyes. Apprentice Gingerkit**

**Shadowclaw- Black tom with deep blue eyes. (He is jet black, so black that there's a purple tint to it)**

**Blackstorm-****black with green eyes**

**Dreamcloud-cream pawed black she-cat with brown eyes fluffy cloud like fur**

**Windclaw-light grey tom with yellow eyes**

**Eaglewing-brown tom with icy blue eyes with a white face**

**Timberwind- reddish brown tom with brown eyes and white paws**

**Mapleleaf-maple brown she-cat with white underbelly and black paws bright green eyes**

**Darkspots-grey she-cat with black spots on her fur. Has yellow-green eyes.**

**Crowtalon-a black tom with light brown muzzle. Has golden eyes**

**Graypelt- dark gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Eveningdawn (main character)-white she-cat with weird black and red markings. Has silver blue eyes. (Start as kit)**

**Gingerstep-grey tom with ginger paws. Has honey green eyes. (Eveningdawns brother). (Start as kit)**

**Airsong-ginger she-cat with light blue eyes and grey paws. (Eveningdawns sister). (Start as kit)**

**Fawncloud-brown she-cat with grey marking on her legs. Light blue eyes. (Eveningdawns mother)**

**Snowflower-white she-cat with gray paws muzzle and tail with pale blue-grey eyes**

**Amberstrike-white with small black spots and blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Meadowpaw (Meadowfur) - light golden she-cat brown eyes with white on her face paws and tail**

**Featherpaw (Featherstorm) - Black tom with grey eyes. Brother of Icepaw.**

**Dustpaw (Dusttail) - Grey tabby with black stripes**

**Owlpaw (Owlwing) - Tan tabby with gold eyes and specks of black and brown and has white on his chest and the tip of his tail. Brother of Hawkpaw.**

**Hawkpaw (Hawkflight) - Dark brown she-cat green eyes with speckles of black on her pelt and has white on her muzzle and paws, Sister of Owlpaw.**

**Redpaw (Redflower)-rusty darkish orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Tinypaw (Tinydrop)-small silver she-cat with light blue eyes**

**Snowpaw (Snowwind)-white tom with a black hind paw grey blue eyes**

**Dawnpaw (Dawndream)-dark ginger tabby she-cat with honey green eyes**

**FlowerPaw (Flowerheart)-silver white she-cat with ginger tabby stripes on legs, back and muzzle blue eyes**

**Smogpaw (Smogwind)-gray tom with dark yellow eyes**

**Blackpaw (Blackcloud) - a black tom with white on his chest and ears; has blue eyes**

**Bluepaw (Bluejay) - blueish-gray tom with gray eyes**

**Icepaw-****Black she-cat with white on her muzzle, front paws, and chest; has deep blue eyes**

**Pinkpaw-jet black she-cat with smooth fur and green eyes**

**Shadepaw-white and black she cat has green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Freshstep-a red she-cat with white hind paws and light brown muzzle. Has green-blue eyes**

**Mate: Crowtalon**

**Kits: Hawkkit, Redkit, Thornkit, Cloudkit**

**Kits:**

**Cloudkit (Cloudpelt) - a black tom with white patches on his pelt; has blue eyes**

**Redkit (Redwing) - a red tom with gold eyes**

**Thornkit (Thornpelt) - a brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Hawkkit (Hawkfeather) - light brown tom with white on his muzzle, tip of tail, front paws, and chest; has pale green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Dapplewind-calico she-cat with silver paws. Bright green eyes**

**Mudpool-brown she-cat with crystal pool blue eyes**

**Silverflash-silver she-cat with amber eyes**

**SunClan**

**Leader:**

**Sunstar- Bright orange tom with golden eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Brightclaw- Black she-cat with gray paws, chest, and ears; has pale green eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Goldenclover-creamy she-cat with amber eyes**

**WaterClan:**

**Leader:**

**Silverstar-pure white tom with golden eyes and silver markings going down his back**

**Deputy:**

**Softgaze-orange tabby she-cat with light amber eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Leafshadow- black she-cat with golden paws and leaf green eyes**

**Nightclan**

**Leader:**

**Snakestar-Black tom with dark green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Redclaw- faded red tom with white on his ears and chest; has brown eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Breezestep- light cream she-cat with a black patch over her eye with pale gold eyes.**

**Cats outside of the clan**

**Splash- ****dark silver she-cat with a grayish tint to her long dark fur. Has green eyes**

**Brick-****big brownish red tom with long front claws. Has dark amber eyes.**

**Claw-yellow-golden tom with a white tail. Has dark blue eyes**

**Cloud-dusty fawn colored she-cat with black tabby stripes. Has cloud grey eyes.**


	8. Chapter 5

Eveningpaw, Pinkpaw, and Icepaw all got up and stretched.

The three she-cats looked around the apprentices' den. The den had a bramble entrance; it was just like a cave, and at the top there were cracks where light could shine through and warm the rock and sand part of the floor. The nests were made up of nice, soft, moss and feathers. The den was rather big for eighteen apprentices; it could hold about thirty more.

"Pinkpaw, come on. It's time for your tour of the forest," Greyscar yelled from the rock tunnel.

Pinkpaw jumped up and ran toward her mentor.

"Bye, guys. Talk to you later!" Pinkpaw yowled over her shoulder.

Snake-Eye walked in to the apprentice den. He looked at Icepaw.

"Are you ready to start training, Icepaw?" Snake-Eye questioned.

Icepaw jumped up. "I sure am! Let's go!" She walked out of the apprentice den, head held high as if she was the mentor and Snake-Eye was the apprentice. Snake-Eye looked at his apprentice, let out a mew of laughter, and followed her out of the den.

Eveningpaw padded out of the den and glanced around for Jaystare. She spotted him eating a mouse with Solarwind and her apprentice, Owlpaw. Owlpaw was a tan tabby with gold eyes; he also had white on his chest and the tip of his tail.

Eveningpaw could see that Redpaw, a rust-colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes, was madly in love with him; she would always stare at him when he would eat and talk to his sister, Hawkpaw. Redpaw was always outgoing, but she would be really shy and quiet when Owlpaw was around.

Eveningpaw strolled over to Jaystare and picked a mouse out of the fresh-kill pile. Jaystare looked over and walked toward his apprentice; Eveningpaw stopped midway of taking a bit out of her mouse, and she looked up.

"Are you ready to take a tour of the territory? I'll be at the rock tunnel when you are done eating."

Eveningpaw ate the last bit of her mouse, gave herself a nice grooming, licked her paw, and dreadfully walked over to the rock tunnel. She sighed and faced her mentor. "I am ready when you are," she mumbled quietly, trying not to let her fear scent get to strong and radiate all over camp.

Jaystare looked at his apprentice and mewed. "Is something wrong, dear Eveningpaw? You look like something is on your mind."

Eveningpaw shook her head. She mewed quietly. "No, just tired."

"Okay," Jaystare walked out of the tunnel with his apprentice trailing behind him.

Eveningpaw looked around the forest. It was beautiful; trees were all shades of green, leaves of different sizes covered the forest floor, flowers bloomed a wide variety of colors, and the smell of prey loomed all over. The two soon came to a stop where the trees were tall, and the leaves looked like little needles.

"This is the NightClan border. Remember the smell; you might have to face them in battle one day," Jaystare mewed. "They always try to steal our prey and land." He growled with such hatred that it would scare an army of foxes.

Eveningpaw sniffed and gagged, coughing as she exclaimed, "I don't think anyone will forget that smell!"

Jaystare let out a mew of laughter. "Let's go to the SunClan border next."

On the way to the SunClan border, Eveningpaw noticed a fallen tree with some bushes surrounding it. She looked up at her mentor. "Jaystare, what's that over there?" she asked, her tail flicking over to where the fallen tree was sitting.

Jaystare traced the flick with his eyes. "That is the training tree, which leads to an underground cave."

"Wow!" Eveningpaw stared thunderstruck.

"…Eveningpaw!"

Eveningpaw jumped up and looked at her mentor.

"Did you hear me? Let's go check out the rest of the borders," Jaystare remarked.

Eveningpaw shook her head and went to the rest of the borders. By the time they were done, it was a little past sunhigh.

"Let's get back to camp," Jaystare proposed.

Eveningpaw walked into camp. Looking around, she saw Pinkpaw and Icepaw eating a mouse near the tall tree by the leader's den. Eveningpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a rabbit and two squirrels, then walked to the elders den. She knew that the elders and the queens were to be fed before she could eat.

Eveningpaw spotted Dapplewind sunning herself on some rocks and walked over, the rabbit in her mouth. Dapplewind picked up her head. Dapplewind was a calico she-cat with silver paws with bright green eyes.

"Oh, Eveningpaw, is that rabbit for me?" Dapplewind questioned.

Eveningpaw nodded, her mouth full of prey.

Dapplewind said her thanks and started eating.

Eveningpaw went back, picked up the two squirrels and went into the elders den. She spotted Mudpool, a brown she-cat with crystal pool blue eyes, and Silverflash, a silver she-cat with amber eyes.

The two she cats looked up and mewed, "Thanks, Eveningpaw! We haven't eaten all today."

Eveningpaw gave them the squirrels and asked, "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

The two she-cats shook their heads.

Eveningpaw walked outside, got a vole from the fresh kill pile, and joined Icepaw and Pinkpaw. Eveningpaw, Icepaw, and Pinkpaw talked about what they did that day. Eveningpaw gave herself a nice lick to push down her ruffled white, black, and red fur.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Sky Rock for a Clan meeting!" Songstar yowled, his voice was clear as rain.

The three friends looked at each other and scampered over to the Sky Rock.

Eveningpaw looked over and saw Meadowpaw,light golden she-cat brown eyes with white on her face paws and tail, and her mentor Silentclaw, a black tom with grey spots on his grayish green eyes, Dustpaw, a grey tabby with black stripes, and his mentor Watersplash, a silver she-cat with dark blue eyes, Tinypaw and her mentor Mintstorm, a grey tabby she-cat with mint green eyes, Smogpaw and his mentor Sungaze, a dark ginger tom with green eyes, Owlpaw and his mentor Solarwind, Redpaw and her mentor Moonwind, a black she-cat with pale blue eyes, and Hawkpaw with her mentor Grassthorn, a pale grey tom with scars on his flank and left eye. Has grass green eyes.

Cats gathered around the Sky Rock, glancing at the apprentices that were gathered around.

"Today, we have seven apprentices that are ready to become warriors," Songstar announced.

"I, Songstar, leader of AirClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns," Songstar yowled. He turned to the apprentices. "Meadowpaw, Dustpaw, Tinypaw, Smogpaw, Owlpaw, Redpaw, and Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" they all exclaimed.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Sonstar announced. He turned to Meadowpaw. "Meadowpaw, from this point on, you will be known as Meadowfur. StarClan honors your stregnth and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of AirClan."

Meadowfur licked Songstar's shoulder.

"Dustpaw, please come forward."

"Dustpaw, you will be known as Dusttail. StarClan honors you courage and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of AirClan."

Dusttail licked Songstar's shoulder.

"Tinypaw, will you come forward?"

Tinypaw walked towards Songstar, her tail twitching with excitement.

"Tinypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tinydrop. StarClan honors your caring personality and your willingness to protect the ones you love."

"Smogpaw, now it is your turn."

"Smogpaw, you will be known as Smogwind. StarClan honors your will power and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of AirClan."

"Owlpaw, come forward."

"Owlpaw, from this point on you will be known as Owlwing. StarClan honors your swiftness and compassion."

Owlwing licked Songstar's shoulder respectfully.

"Redpaw, come up."

"Redpaw, from this point on you will be known as Redflower. StarClan honors your care and love."

Redflower licked Songstar's shoulder and walked down and sat by Owlwing.

"Hawkpaw, step forward."

"Hawkpaw, from this point on you will be known as Hawkflight. StarClan honors your determination and fellowship."

Hawkflight licked Songstar's shoulder and leaped off the Sky Rock.

The Clan cheered.

"As tradition, the new warriors will stand vigil tonight. The rest of you may go back to your regular activities," Songstar mewed and walked over to her deputy.

Pinkpaw jumped up and ran over to the new warriors. Icepaw and Eveningpaw followed closely behind.


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I word 2007 does not work anymre on my computer and so there will be about twenty million mistakes on here. I will have to write my stories on wordpad now........ew. wordpad is okay but, i don't like using it.(srry if i offended you)**

Eveningpaw shut her eyes tightly. The bright sunlight that was streaming through the roof, land on Eveningpaw's face. Hissing irritably, Eveningpaw slowly staggered up, and stalked out of the apprentice den. Glancing around, Eveningpaw took a thrush, and scampered over to Pinkpaw and Icepaw.

Pinkpaw glanced at her friends and purred teasingly. "Morning sleepy head."

Eveningpaw sighed and flopped down on the dusty ground, scattering dust everywhere.

Icepaw and Pinkpaw coughed and looked at Eveningpaw.

"Don't ask," Eveningpaw mewed sleepily, while taking a bite of thrush.

Pinkpaw and Icepaw glanced at each other and shrugged.

Finishing off her thrush, Eveningpaw stood up and cleaned her dust-covered fur.

Looking around, Eveningpaw spotted Owlwing and Redflower, sharing a rabbit, tails entwined.

Smiling, Eveningpaw walked to the medicine cats den, looking for Airpaw.

Arriving at the den, Eveningpaw walked in through the vine covered entrance.

The den smelt of bitter herbs, the grassy ground, which was covered in different colored flowers from outside of the camp, felt nice on Eveningpaws paws. The den separated in to four rooms. One den was for the sick cats, another for herbs, and last one for the medicine cats. The forth room was a spared, just in case they needed it for something important.

"Eveningpaw?" A soft kind voice mewed from behind her.

Turning around, Eveningpaw spotted Airpaw.

"Hey Airpaw." Eveningpaw mewed softly and sweetly.

"Oh good morning Eveningpaw." Dayheart mewed walking out of the den behind Airpaw.

Before Eveningpaw could answer she heard her mentor, Jaystare, call her out for the sunhigh patrol.

"Well, I got to go." Eveningpaw mewed running out of the den.

When Eveningpaw got back it was past sunhigh, and Eveningpaw grabbed some fresh kill and took it to Freshstep, who was a queen at this time.

Walking in to the nursery, Eveningpaw smelt the warm milky sent and the gentle aurora around it.

Eveningpaw got talked to the ground by four fluffy fuzz balls. Laughing Eveningpaw gently cuffed Hawkkit on the ear, and shook little Cloudkit off her back.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." Eveningpaw laughed.

The kits jumped off and ran around Eveningpaw's feet.

Laughing Eveningpaw crouched down to the kits level and mewed, "Can you take this to your mother form me?"

The four kits nodded and ran off to give the fresh kill to their mother.

Looking up at the sky, Eveningpaw sighed and walked over to Pinkpaw and Icepaw, but not before grabbing a vole from the fresh kill pile.


End file.
